


Keep going til you've got nothing left

by hopalong1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong1/pseuds/hopalong1
Summary: After heros pt2...it's been a month since Janet's death but everyone is still in shock





	Keep going til you've got nothing left

Jack was restless. The team had been declared fit for duty but Hammond had decided they all needed some time to process.  
It was 2am...he was walking the halls because it Beat the alternative of reading reports or worse going home alone and thinking. He neared the gym and pool...bless whoever had the idea to put a pool under Cheyenne mountain. He stopped someone was swimming laps at a rapid almost frantic pase. He pushed the doors open and stopped cold. There moving at breakneck speed was Carter. The blonde head was going so fast and choppy, not like the beautifu, elegant strokes she usually used.   
He approached "CARTER!!?? " He yelled. She surfaced a little startled her face beat red and panting. " Colonel what are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here? I think a better question is what are you doing here?" She looked at him for a moment then turned and continued her laps. He stepped back to one of the benches and started counting "....76, 77, 78....oh Fer crying out loud that's just since I've been in here" Something brought him out of his thoughts....the rhythmic noise faltered, as he looked up it stopped.   
"OH GOD!" He ran to the edge and spotted her about midway down not moving....he instinctively dove fully clothed and started for her. She was near the bottom by the time he reached her. Grabbing her around the waist he pushed off the bottom propelling them to the surface. He gasped taking in a deep breath realizing he'd forgotten to do that earlier and saw she wasn't doing the same. Jack quickly moved to the shallows and laid her on the deck. He felt for a pulse.   
He was relieved beyond words that he felt her heart beating, way too fast, but beating. Next he checked her breathing laying his hand on her chest. Thank God he thought when his hand was moved up and down by her breath. He lifted himself out of the water and shuttered in the cold air. Sam started to shiver but was still unconscious.  
He picked her up and wenr into the locker room. Thankfully deserted he turned on the shower. When the water waswarm but not hot because that'd shock her he lowered her legs down and held her back to his chest. The spray hit her chest high and soaked thru her like a warm blanket. He watched as she stirred..."Sam?"   
She looked up at him with tears brimming and started sobing uncontrollaby. "She never knew Jack, she never knew she was my best friend..never knew what she meant to me... NEVER KNEW!!" She felt a rumble in his chest behind her. "Yes she did" he said and held her tighter.

 

Should I continue?


End file.
